The Secret's Danger
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Benny always thought he was meant for something more but fate had a different plan for him. Pre-show. One shot. Complete.


**The Secret's Danger**

Benny let his suspenders hang as the heat of the day absorbed into his tired body. He had spent the last ten hours at the lumber yard loading up trucks that would take them to the site of the new housing development. It was a long, hard day's work with little pay but he couldn't say he minded. Every Saturday morning his boss would hand him an envelope with his salary; half would go into the pickle crock on top of the propane stove where his family kept the money they earned, and the other half he'd tuck away under the loose floor board of his bedroom. He couldn't exactly say what he was saving up for but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that it was necessary.

His mother had fixed him a bowl of soup for dinner and Benny ripped a hunk of bread off the loaf to dunk in the broth. It wasn't much but it was hot and it would fill his stomach, giving him the strength he needed to go out to work the next day. A single candle flickered on the table, lighting the room, and his mother flittered around never resting, always having something to work on. He'd offer to help but she would shake her head and wave him off, saying that a working man had no business in a woman's kitchen. He used to argue with her but she would just hum to herself, drowning out his words until he gave up with a sigh and a kiss to her bidding her goodnight.

Benny woke before the sun the next day, pulling on his patched pants and slipping the suspenders over his shoulders. He grabbed an apple off the bedside table his mother had left the night before and was off. The busy town was calm this time of morning. He would nod in greeting to the few people that were awake as he made his way to the lumber yard located at the far side of the town where the river ran strong. He scribbled his name down on a piece of paper in the small office to indicate he had shown in for the working day and started his long hours.

He had a familiar gait as he walked past the large wooden building where machinery rumbled loud though the men's laugher within was even louder. Benny smiled to himself because even though it was grueling work, there was still a sense of relief that came with being outside.

As raw logs were hauled out of the forest, still covered with moss and homes for insects and other critters, transported down the river to the lumber yard where Benny was ready to fish the logs from the water. He would grade the wood for defects and, if defects were found, he would heave the log on his shoulders with the other men and separate it from the wood that would be sent to the machinery. Most of his mornings were spent stripping the logs from moss and other woodland animals before using his ax to chop the log into a portable size.

By noon, sweat would be dripping from his brow and through his shirt, and all Benny could do was brush away the droplets of sweat and continue on. It was hard work, but Benny Lafitte couldn't be more proud to be doing it with his own hands.

"Hi, Benny!"

He looked up at the sound of his name and saw the mill owner's daughter wave as she began crossing the yard, having accompanied her father as he inspected the progress of the mill. He bowed his head, "Good afternoon, Miss Pauline."

"What'd I tell you about that?" She took a wide step over a defective log, hitching her skirts high so the hems wouldn't be stained with mud. "Please it's just Polly."

"As you wish." Benny winked as he hoisted another log of lumber onto his shoulder, smiling to himself when he caught sight of her face turn a rosy red. "How have you been, Miss Polly?" With a grunt, he threw the defective slab of wood that he had axed off into a specific pile to be taken care of later.

Polly, with her skirts still hiked up above her ankles, careful as to where she put her foot so the heels of her leather shoes wouldn't sink into the dirt, followed after Benny, answering in a small soft voice. "My father has been talking to Richard Siewers."

"Doesn't he own the rival sawmill in Richmond?" Benny asked, wiping the moss and dirt from his bare shoulders from having transported the log a short distance.

She nodded slowly, her eyes slowly wandering around the busy yard, not noticing how Benny was looking at her like she was the sun, the moon, and the stars. He was watching every slight movement of her face as if they weren't standing in the center of a lumber mill, with machinery rumbling from the buildings and men laughing and working around them.

"Something wrong, Miss Polly?"

"My father…" she began sadly, "is talking to have me married to John Siewers. He says that it would good for the company. My father says it would be a powerful alliance."

The instant fire that lit in his veins confused him but he'd never outright show his disapproval. Benny had nothing but the utmost respect for Pauline and that extended to her father as well. He tugged off the worn gloves he'd been wearing and stuffed them in the back pocket of his patched pants. He wanted to say something comforting, maybe even encouraging, but nothing came to mind.

Pauline took the reigns of the conversation back though with an easy smile and quick wink as she went to catch up with her father. "Don't worry, Benny. You're always going to be my favorite."

He stood there watching as she hurried back, gracefully stepping through the mud, giving a warm greeting to anyone who was in hearing distance and a wave to those who weren't. Imagination running wild Benny thought about what it might be like to be with a woman like Pauline but his daydream was too soon turned into a nightmare. He didn't own a company, he didn't have three course meals every night, or would be able to give her the life she deserved. She came from a family that was good with their words while he came from one that was good with their hands.

 **X-X-X**

Saturdays Benny was free in the evenings after having done any house repairs that his mother needed done. He didn't have the money to go out for ice cream like most in the town but he'd stroll the streets, usually ending up down by the river under a large willow tree. It was his own space away from the world, its long curved branches blocking out unwanted visitors. Sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree, his legs would be straight out in front of him and crossed at his ankles. The rushing water of the river and the slight hum of the bugs were the only thing that could be heard. It was a calm and comfort he wasn't sure he needed until it wasn't there any longer.

Then her soft giggle met his ears and a smile spread across his face. Pauline weaved through the branches, her hair pinned back with precision and her skirt flowing with every step. "I thought I might find you in here."

Benny stood as she got closer and she laughed, pushing his shoulder lightly until he sat back like he was. "Good evening, Miss Paul-" he stopped short when she gave him a sharp glare. "Miss Polly."

He took off his button up shirt and laid it on the ground next to him for her to sit on. Bracing herself on his shoulder, she lowered herself down and folded her legs underneath her. It wasn't every Saturday that she would show up but it was more often than not and Benny made sure he was there no matter what just in case. They just sat enjoying each other's company as she picked at the grass around them and he rested his eyes, exhausted from the week.

"Benny, can I ask you something?" He nodded, opening his eyes to give her his full attention. "Do you believe in love?" He was silent for a second not expecting the question nor how to answer it when she continued. "Momma says that when you get married you learn to love your husband and to be grateful for the life he provides you with."

"And what do you think, Miss Polly?"

Pauline smiled, moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He had been the only person to ever ask her that question. It never mattered what Pauline wanted. As a girl she would listen to her father's word as if it were the gospel until the day she married and then it would be her husband's place to give her direction. Not Benny though, not _her_ Benny, he not only held her on a pedestal but would give his last breath just to see her smile.

"I don't think it really matters what I think. Daddy is setting up a meeting with the Siewers' family for the week after next."

The burning of that fire flamed just beneath his skin and he tried desperately to keep it at bay. "And just between you, me, and this here tree."

"Well, if it's just between us and the tree," she shifted even closer to him. "I want to love the man before I marry him. I want a man that works with his hands, know the value of the world, and can always put a smile on my face."

"I hope you find him someday, Miss Polly."

 _I think I already have_ , she thought to herself but would never be so bold as to make the first move no matter who that man might be. "Thank you, Benny. I do too."

 **X-X-X**

It had been three years since Pauline met him under the willow tree, the memories of her laugh the only thing that kept pulling him back to their old meeting place. She had married John as her father had planned and although he would occasionally see her in town the smile that once graced her face had long since vanished, replaced with courteous nods and the forced nose in the air as her husband guided her down the sidewalk. The union of the two had been the event of the year, the whole town attending and celebrating until the all the liquor was gone.

Benny sat against the tree, resting his eyes as images of the past played through his mind like a film reel. He was just about to nod off until there was a light push on his shoulder. Peering through one eye to see who had disturbed him, Benny quickly sat up in surprise. "Miss Pauline."

She didn't even wait for him to place his over shirt on the ground before she sat. "Benny…" she sighed, pulling her over priced shoes off and curling her feet underneath her. "Please, after all this time, call me Polly."

He nodded taking in how much three long years could change someone. Her once flowing hair was now pinned back to precision, her lips lined and cheeks rouged. "It's been a long time, Miss Polly."

"Too long, Benny." She agreed. A storm brewed inside her, threatening to drown her in emotions. She was raised to listen to the men in her life. First her father and now her husband but her heart still yearned for something more. Adultery was of the greatest of sins yet she found herself contemplating it. At this point, Pauline wasn't afraid of being sent to hell for her actions but how those same actions would affect Benny. She wouldn't be the reason he spent eternity in the depths of hell.

They sat in silence until curiosity just couldn't keep him quiet anymore, "Are you okay, Miss Polly? It's been some time since I've seen you smile."

She let the words roll around in her head for a moment before she shook her head. "No. No, I'm not Benny."

"Is it John? Is the business in trouble?" He wanted to do whatever he could to make her happy again but the next words out of her mouth he would have never been prepared for.

Pauline slowly unpinned her hair letting it fall graciously over her shoulders, "I want you to love me, Benny."

"I do, Miss Polly," he answered without hesitation.

She smiled for the first time in years and his heart melted. Leaning in close enough that her breath mixed with his own she whispered, "I want you to make love to me."

 **X-X-X**

Noah slapped Benny on the back not bothering to wipe away the blood that dripped down his chin, "Better get used to it brother. This is who you are now."

The need for the crimson liquid was more powerful than anything he had ever experienced; he needed blood more than he needed to breathe. He sunk his teeth into the man's neck again sucking the last bit of life out of him. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Noah let out a hearty laugh as his eyes danced with mischief. It took awhile for Benny to hunt down his first kill but it was a night neither one of them would ever forget. Noah had never been so proud. Benny was disgusted.

The blade was supposed to be his last resort but he couldn't bring himself to take his own life, he needed someone to do it for him. He hadn't put much stock into it before knowing he could overpower any man that dared to try but this was different. Those baby blues that stared back at him through the trees as he watched the toddler play was worth it all. Pauline sat next on the back porch keeping a close eye on their daughter, the gentle breeze blowing a few wisps of hair from her face. It was a love that Benny hadn't planned but it was one that he would die for. It was the only way to keep them both safe. Esme's laughter was the last thing he heard as he turned his back to them, getting as far away as possible before picking a fight with a pack of vampires without fighting back.

That was supposed to be it. The end. The solution to every problem that had arose but as his eyes scanned the deadly woods around him he realized monsters never truly die.


End file.
